Being Me
by DitzyPixy
Summary: Epiloge.... or is it protloge? Well, anywho THE END.... until the next part! lol, I am continuing!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or How Do I Live, I'm not getting any profit, don't sue because I'm broke and you won't get anything (-_-), yada yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY! \(^o^)/  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Character Ages  
Misty - 21  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Emily - 23  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
IF MASTER K IS READING THIS, STOP NOW!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash looked at the for sale sign on Aaliyah's lawn, Jenn sitting against it. The house beside him blocked any sight of Misty through his bed room window. (NOT LIKE THAT! GET YOUR MINE OUT OF THE GUTTER! ^_~) Ash stroked Pikachu's stiff fur. Pikachu shivered and pushed closer to Ash. The thunder stone in his left hand make no sound as it rolled across his palm.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty fluffed her hair and pulled a bandanna over it. She looked at the bed that was once Erica's. After the kiss, Erica went back to the hospital, and Jenn came back in her place. Misty looked in the mirror. She turned and looked out the window into the clear blue sky. The clouds hung low to the ground. Misty stuck her hand in her poket, looking for spare change. She pulled out Ash's cell phone number. Tears pounded down her face, and he crumpled the small paper. Ash's name lay scrawled, hanging out of the wastebasket.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash slammed the thunder stone down on the bedside table. Pikachu looked up at Ash. He lay down on the bed, smaking his head on the wall. Pikachu licked Ash's skin, the rough tongue prodding him. "Pika ka chu Pikapi?" Whats the matter Ash?  
"Nothing."  
"Pi chu, ka pi pi?"  
Then why are you holding a thunder stone? You arn't gonna evole me, are you?  
"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! MY LIFE ISN'T EXACTLY PERFECT, IS IT?" Ash stormed out of the room, as Pikachu wached once again Ash's shatter soul leave the room. Pikachu snuggled under the covers, once again looking at the thunder stone placed on Ash's bedside table.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat on Ash's porch. "I've already lost him once, why am i letter him slip through my fingers again?" She thought, remembering all the times they had fought. "I guess it is true. Oposites attract." Misty didn't see Ash looking through the peep hole at her. She didn't even know he was home. Ash opened the door slowly. "Myst?" Misty jumped.   
"Hey Ash."  
"What are you doing on my front porch?"  
"I dunno."  
"You don't?"  
"Nope."  
"You just turned up here?" Misty looked up at Ash, her aqua eyes watering as her short hair encased her face. She pulled Ash close and hugged him. The look of shock on Ash's face came back, as he found himself putting his arms around her. Misty sighed as his hair once again rubbed against her soft skin.   
"I am, what I am. You cannot change me, I cannot change myself. Please accept me for me." Ash didn't respond. he was taken aback by Misty's words. And for the first time in Ash's life, he begain to cry in public. Just there, even though it felt like the whole world was watching. He cryed. "Misty, I'm such a bastard. You're right." Misty arms didn't let go.   
"You are you. That's why I love you. If say you are a bastard, you belive it. I love you. I need to know. Do you love me too? Do you love your child?" Ash leaned in and kissed Misty. All around, the neubourhood erupted in appaud. And for the second time in his life, Ash didn't care.  
  
::sob:: The end. I loved this story too! Guess what? A little hint about my next story: ::coughcough sequil cough:: So, please review, and make me all happy, and not quit, and the sequil come, and a whole bunch of other good stuff! ^_^ See ya all soon IF you review! Bye all!  
  



End file.
